Una vida normal en Alfornón con Dark/Audiciones
Sí. Las voy a hacer. ¿Por qué? Porque soy especial. Y punto D: ¿Cómo puedo inscribirme? Primero que nada estar preparado/a por si te hago homosexual o eres violado salvajemente. En esta novela, es MUY probable. Después de eso, la ficha :D: Nombre: Dinos como coño te llamas. ¿Humano o animal?: Eso. Si eres animal, di qué animal eres. Personalidad: Eso. Aspecto: Preferiblemente escribidlo. Si estais vagos, al menos que la imagen sea o caguai o zenzual. Edad: Da igual, puedes ser un feto aún o tener 897865784657864378653786574384 años, ¡no hay límite! :DDDD ¿Quién Eren y qué haces en Mikasa?: Eso D8 Y no. Nada de historia. Eso me lo invento yo. Os avisé. Ah, y te puedes hacer más de un personaje :DDD Guan Nombre: Mimi (soy muy original yes) ¿Humano o animal?: Humana porque no se me ocurre otra cosa. Personalidad: Ella enferma fácilmente así que casi nunca sale de casa -solo por la noche para coger comida de los árboles, pero nada más- y toma medicinas a diario. Casi nadie la ha visto, y las malas lenguas dicen que es una vampira y muchos le tienen miedo. En realidad es muy muy simpática, pero le cuesta expresarse por no relacionarse mucho. También se va por las ramas muy fácilmente. Le gustaría conocer a sus vecinos, pero por cierta razón ya mencionada, siempre que intenta invitar a alguien nunca viene. Nunca se queja de su solitaria vida y habla sola. Creo que es la personalidad más larga que he escrito jamás yay Aspecto: Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos coletas bajas sobre sus hombros. Siempre está en un pijama color gris claro y por lo general siempre anda con una bata y con unas zapatillas de andar por casa azules. Muy pálida y algo delgada. Sus ojos son azules muy apagados, casi grises y tiene ojeras. No suele sonreír, pero sigue siendo muy simpática. Edad: 15-18. La verdad es que la edad me da igual, así que puedes ponerle la que quieras si no te convence. ¿Quién Eren y qué haces en Mikasa?: ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 20:49 6 dic 2015 (UTC) Chu Nombre: Rena Kasai ¿Humano o animal?: Animal, una neko xD Personalidad: : De apariencia tranquila y calmada, es muy loca con las cosas que le gustan. No resiste las cosas adorables, adora el chocolate y no soporta a la gente que le miente. Puede ser muy ácida si la enfadan, por lo demás, es muy apacible y le encanta salir a pescar y pasear, aunque no rechaza salir con amigos tampoco. Aspecto: Como neko, tiene las orejas y la cola negras con las puntas blancas, su pelo es castaño y largo y tiene los ojos dorados. Edad: 19 ¿Quién Eren y qué haces en Mikasa?: ~La guerrera ardiente~ ¡Invoca a mi fénix! 50px 23:10 6 dic 2015 (UTC) Zri Nombre: Diva (divasa (? ) ¿Humano o animal?: Animal. Ardilla kawaii. Personalidad: Pues muy divasa. Se cree la mejor y es la más arrogante del pueblo. Siempre va contoneándose por todos lados, y luciendo sus caras ropas. Según ella, ha sido una actriz famosísima en Hollywood y ha participado en un montón de películas y musicales, pero que, desde que se retiró, ya nadie la recuerda. Cuando está triste, que pasa a menudo por su retirada en el cine, suele emborracharse para que se le pase (?. Está locamente enamorada de Dark y hará lo posible para que sea suyo... porque no puede rechazar a Diva, la super actriz divasa, ¿no? Aspecto: Es una ardilla rosa con mucha purpurina en la cara a lo Magnus Bane. Tiene un vestido de brillantes rojo, y siempre lleva consigo su boa de plumas plateada. Edad: Eso no se le pregunta a las señoritas OE3 (? ¿Quién Eren y qué haces en Mikasa?: No me toukes más los huevos eh I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 23:34 6 dic 2015 (UTC) For Nombre: Perry ¿Humano o animal?: Zorro pls Personalidad: ayy fuckboy lmao Es un swagger y un creído de mierda, y además de eso, un timador, porque tiene un puesto ambulante de esos de azar (ole mis cojones describiendo) en los que el que gana consigue dinero, y el que pierde lo da, así que siempre está engañando a todos sus clientes para ganar dinero. Ese dinero luego lo ahorra para poder comprarse una mansión(??? Aspecto: Es un zorro (nomedigas) rojo vestido con una sudadera negra, unos pantalones cortos a lo militar y unas botas. Ojos marrones pls. Nada más(? Edad: 13 (si está bien, kemedaiwá (??) ¿Quién Eren y qué haces en Mikasa? faif Nombre: Eto ¿Humano o animal?: Un tipo de mapache. Personalidad: Es un vecino muy gruñón y al principio, puede llegar a insultarte y a reírse de ti, aunque después de un tiempo es """""""simpático""""""" contigo (??? Su mayor secreto es que duerme con peluches, le gusta cocinar dulces y le gusta alguien (ya decides tú wey(???)) Es muy trabajador y le encanta tomar café. No tiene muchos amigos gracias a su personalidad gruñona y distante, así que si empiezas a ser su amigo le costará darse cuenta. Suele meterse mucho en líos y en peleas. Le encantan los fósiles, así que a veces te pedirá alguno. Aspecto: http://41.media.tumblr.com/30221851d8674229a39ece8ac21cfc0b/tumblr_nddqp0CdZQ1smzg4lo1_500.png Edad: 20 ¿Quién Eren y qué haces en Mikasa? La Psicópata. Zics Nombre: Sigel ¿Humano o animal?: Lobo (ESTOY OBSESIONADA CON LOS LOBOS SHA) Personalidad: Dice que viene de los sitios más fríos de Rusia. Le gusta el clima frío, sabe bastante de Rusia, hasta tiene acento ruso, pero no se sabe si de verdad hay lobos antropomórficos parlantes en Rusia. No le gusta estar metida en grupos masivos de gente, por lo que suele pasearse por lugares en la que no hay muchas personas. Es buena gente y algo tranquila, pero puede fácilmente manipular y persuadir cuando lo considere necesario, logrando que la gente haga lo que ella quiere :'D. Apariencia: Es una loba blanca con rayas también blancas algo más oscuras en la espalda que casi ni se notan (?, tiene ojos verdes. Su cola y orejas son negras. Lleva una bufanda celeste bastante larga que lleva de éste tipo: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/43/e4/39/43e439615bb52773efd00842fe81882e.jpg Edad: 18-20, ni puta idea. ¿Quién Eren y qué haces en Mikasa?: Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 18:52 8 dic 2015 (UTC) Y hasta el infinito (? qué originalidad. Categoría:Audiciones